


Lately, I've been, I've been thinking-- I want you to be happier

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: "I'm not a good person. I want to make it up to you," Jeremy says."I just want you to be okay."-Art for Beth Harker's amazing ficStammer.





	Lately, I've been, I've been thinking-- I want you to be happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671890) by [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker). 

> This is fanart of a fanfiction of a musical of a book. That's some meta-level fourth gen shit.
> 
> (Waves to Beth Harker, who's frantically writing more fic in the wings.) Hi, BMC fandom! I know you've seen this before on Tumblr. I'm on a binge posting the best of my fanart going back to 2016 here. This made the cut.

The quote that the dialogue is drawn from:

"I'm not a good person. I want to make it up to you," Jeremy says.  
"I just want you to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are in the BMC fandom (which, duh) and haven't read the staple story "Stammer" yet, go read it. I'll wait.
> 
> Title taken from "Happier" by Marshmello, a quality song that has nothing to do with anything here.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
